Den and Dart
Den and Dart is the eleventh episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It was a busy day at Ffarquhar Quarry, and Mavis is busy shunting troublesome trucks to be filled with stone. But the trucks are complaining as usual; Thomas arrives with some more empty trucks for Mavis, who doesn't realize that she has rolled under the hopper, until the stones drop all over her and damage her bodywork. Thomas has to take Mavis to the Dieselworks to be repaired, but Mavis worries about how the work at the quarry will be completed. Den and Dart are working together at the Dieselworks when Thomas and Mavis arrive. The two diesels promise that they'll fix her in no time. The Fat Controller arrives and tells them that until then, a replacement engine will be needed at the quarry. He chooses Den, but Den becomes worried about working by himself. Dart tries to convince the Fat Controller that they are a team, but to no avail. One diesel has to stay and help with repairing Mavis. As Den nervously sets off, Mavis warns him about the troublesome trucks. When Den arrives, he sees the mess that the quarry has been left in. Trucks are laying derailed next to the tracks, and there is stone and rubble all over the place. Den gets ready for shunting, but he doesn't realise that one truck has its' brakes on. He struggles to pull them, until finally the coupling snaps and he is sent rolling backwards. Later, he pushes some trucks too hard, sending them into some buffers and toppling off the rails. Toby watches Den struggling nearby and begins to feel sorry for him. Meanwhile at the Dieselworks, Dart isn't feeling like his usual self without Den to help him. Mavis reassures him that the sooner she is fixed, the sooner she can go back to work and Den can come back to work with him. Dart feels much better and gets back to fetching parts for Mavis. At the quarry, Toby and Henrietta tell Den that he has to be firm with the trucks and show them who's boss, the same way Mavis deals with them. Den takes a deep breath and gets to work shunting the trucks, while Dart collects parts for Mavis at the Dieselworks. Just before Den finishes the job, a truck ricochets off another one and rolls backwards towards Toby and Henrietta. Den stops the truck just in time and shunts it back into line, scolding it for letting it's brakes slip off. That evening, Mavis has finally been repaired, and she sets off back to the quarry. But when she arrives, she is surprised to find all the trucks in order and the quarry tidy. As Den leaves to go back to the Dieselworks, Mavis and Toby congratulate him on doing a good job. That night, Den arrives at the Dieselworks where Dart is waiting for him; Den tells him all about his time at the quarry. He knows he did a good job, but he is glad to be back with his best friend, ending the episode. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Mavis * Den * Dart * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Norman (cameo) Locations *Anopha Quarry *Sodor Dieselworks * Crowe's Farm Crossing Gallery DenandDart1.png DenandDart2.png DenandDart3.png DenandDart4.png DenandDart5.png DenandDart6.png DenandDart7.png DenandDart8.png DenandDart9.png DenandDart10.png DenandDart11.png DenandDart12.png DenandDart13.png DenandDart14.png DenandDart15.png DenandDart16.png DenandDart17.png DenandDart18.png DenandDart19.png DenandDart20.png DenandDart21.png DenandDart22.png DenandDart23.png DenandDart24.png DenandDart25.png DenandDart26.png DenandDart27.png DenandDart28.png DenandDart29.png DenandDart30.png DenandDart31.png DenandDart32.png DenandDart33.png DenandDart34.png DenandDart35.png DenandDart36.png DenandDart37.png DenandDart38.png DenandDart39.png DenandDart40.png DenandDart41.png DenandDart42.png DenandDart43.png DenandDart44.png DenandDart45.png DenandDart46.png DenandDart47.png DenandDart48.png DenandDart49.png DenandDart50.png DenandDart51.png DenandDart52.png DenandDart53.png DenandDart54.png DenandDart55.png DenandDart56.png DenandDart57.png DenandDart58.png DenandDart59.png DenandDart60.png DenandDart61.png DenandDart62.png DenandDart63.png DenandDart64.png DenandDart65.png DenandDart66.png DenandDart67.png DenandDart68.png DenandDart69.png DenandDart70.png DenandDart71.png DenandDart72.png DenandDart73.png DenandDart74.png DenandDart75.png DenandDart76.png DenandDart77.png DenandDart78.png DenandDart79.png DenandDart80.png DenandDart81.png DenandDart82.png DenandDart83.png DenandDart84.png DenandDart85.png DenandDart86.png DenandDart87.png DenandDart88.png DenandDart89.png DenandDart90.png DenandDart91.png DenandDart92.png DenandDart93.png DenandDart94.png DenandDart95.png DenandDart96.png DenandDart97.png DenandDart98.png DenandDart99.png DenandDart100.png DenandDart101.png DenandDart102.png DenandDart103.png DenandDart104.png DenandDart105.png DenandDart106.png DenandDart107.png DenandDart108.png DenandDart109.png DenandDart110.png DenandDart111.png DenandDart112.png DenandDart113.png DenandDart114.png DenandDart115.png DenandDart116.png DenandDart117.png DenandDart118.png DenandDart119.png DenandDart120.png DenandDart121.png DenandDart122.png DenandDart123.png DenandDart124.png DenandDart125.png DenandDart126.png DenandDart127.png DenandDart128.png DenandDart129.png DenandDart130.png DenandDart131.png DenandDart132.png DenandDart133.png DenandDart134.png DenandDart135.png DenandDart136.png DenandDart137.png DenandDart138.png DenandDart139.png DenandDart140.png DenandDart141.png DenandDart142.png DenandDart143.png DenandDart144.png DenandDart145.png DenandDart146.png Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes